


Oasis

by GlassesBlu



Series: Dream Bubble Chronicles [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comic, Dream Bubbles, Fix-It, Intermission (Homestuck), Lyricstuck, Multi, Sex, Threesome, big images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesBlu/pseuds/GlassesBlu
Summary: Lose not hope, desert wanderer





	Oasis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etnoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/gifts).



> "AU where SS never slaughtered the Earth carapacians. The melancholy hopefulness of the few survivors of wartorn societies finding each other, out there in a vast desert, was a mood and setting I really enjoyed. What happens next, what do they build, does Skaia sling anything else their way? When does the smooching come in."

[**INFINITESIMAL**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9s4utB-1aX8) by Mother Mother

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Find me at http://glassesblu.tumblr.com/ or https://twitter.com/GlassesBlu


End file.
